An automobile may include a display device that can provide information, data, images, videos, and the like to the driver of the vehicle. For example, the display device may display the video captured by the rear-view camera to assist the driver of the vehicle in safely reversing out of a parking space. Further, the display device may be part of, or operably coupled to, an automotive advanced driver assistance system (ADAS) such that the display device may also display blind spot warnings to alert the driver that there are vehicles situated at the driver's blind spot.
Graphics processing units (GPUs) are processing circuits configured to perform many operations in parallel and are useful for graphics operations that generate graphics data for display. GPUs are used in a variety of environments including automobiles. For instance, a GPU generates image content such as image content on the dashboard behind the steering wheel. The GPU includes a shader core, which is a programmable processor, on which shader programs execute as part of the process to generate image content.